Annie Wersching
Annie Wersching (born March 28, 1977; age 37) is the actress who played Renee Walker during Season 7 and Season 8 of 24. She portrayed Dr. Priscilla Prescott in the CSI:Crime Scene Investigation Season 11 episode House of Hoarders. Career Wersching began her acting career with a guest appearance on the show Star Trek: Enterprise, and moved on to guest starring roles on such shows as Charmed, Killer Instinct, Supernatural and Cold Case. From March to November 2007, she played the recurring role of Amelia Joffe on the ABC Daytime soap opera General Hospital. She has also worked in theaters such as Victory Gardens, Marriott Lincolnshire, and the Utah Shakespearean Festival. Wersching played FBI Special Agent Renee Walker in Seasons 7 and 8 of 24. After her two season stint in 24, Wersching guest starred on various shows, including NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles, Hawaii Five-0, Body of Proof, Dallas, Revolution, Castle, Blue Bloods and Touch (which stars her 24 co-star Kiefer Sutherland). She is currently the series regular in the Amazon Prime crime show Bosch. Wersching played catcher for the National League in the 2009 Taco Bell All-Star Legends and Celebrity Softball Game. On December 12, 2012, she was revealed to be involved in the PlayStation 3 exclusive The Last of Us, where Wersching was the voice and mo-cap actor of the character Tess. Her character was teased on Geoff Keighley's Twitter account before finally revealing her in the story trailer shown on Spike Video Game Awards on December 7, 2012. Personal Life Wersching was born and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. She attended high school at Crossroads College Preparatory School in the Central West End of St. Louis. During her youth, she competed in Irish dance and belonged to the St. Louis Celtic Stepdancers. She has a degree in musical theatre from Millikin University. Wersching married actor/comedian Stephen Full at their Los Angeles home in September 2009. Wersching gave birth to their son, Freddie Wersching Full, on August 8, 2010, in Los Angeles, California. It was reported on February 28, 2013 that Wersching was expecting a second child. She gave birth to a second son, named Ozzie Wersching Full, on August 4, 2013. Filmography * The Surrogate (2013) * Blue-Eyed Butcher (2012) * Below the Beltway (2010) * The Showdown (2006 short) * Bruce Almighty (2003) Television appearances * Extant (2014) * Blue Bloods (2014) * Bosch (2014-2015) * Intelligence (2014) * Castle (2013-2015) * Revolution (2013) * Touch (2013) * Dallas (2013) * Body of Proof (2013) * Harry's Law (2012) * Hawaii Five-0 (2011) * Rizzoli & Isles (2011) * No Ordinary Family (2011) * NCIS (2010) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010) * 24 (2009-2010) * Journeyman (2007) * General Hospital (2007) * Supernatural (2007) * Company Man (2007) * Boston Legal (2006) * Cold Case (2006) * E-Ring (2005) * Charmed (2004) * Angel (2003) * Frasier (2003) * Birds of Prey (2002) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) Video games * The Last of Us (2013) External Links *Annie Wersching on Internet Movie Database Category:Actors